the journal of an Anorexic
by jackyboy16
Summary: Albus Potter has battled Anorexia for years. As he is in recovery, he keeps a journal of his time there. Rated for language and content.
1. Day 1 Day 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. **

**I was inspired to write this by a story of anorexia among males. I lost count by how many times I have re-written this to make it sound right. Written in journal entries. **

Day one,

I normally never write in a journal, but what the hell, why not. At least the thing is masculine looking, or else I would not be writing in it. I was given this journal today by Healer Muller. Healer Muller is one of Healers at St. Bennings research center in London. It helps all sorts of Disorders, like self-harm, Eating Disorders, and all sorts of addictions like drugs and sex. I was admitted here because of my parents. People think I have Anorexia, and I have to admit that they are right. I did not believe it before until now; I thought I was doing something right for myself, I thought I looked pretty damn good. That was until last month in February when my family decided to have an intervention of sorts for me. They had special permission to do that by the Headmaster at Hogwarts. I was pretty pissed at them at first, but after a few hours I began to understand that I had a problem. Even the school nurse was there. She explained that I was working my body too hard. She explained that there is a limit on how much the body can take when exercising, and I was over doing it. Exercising like the way I was could cause damage to my body. Permanent damage that can one day kill me if I do not slow down. I was put in St. Bennings Eating Disorder (ED) Hall, in the all-male ward. Guys who also have eating disorders are there, basically no girls in the area (Males have their own room; while the girls have like three on this floor). That part makes it better because all my support here is by other guys, others who understand what is going on with me.

I am Albus Potter; I am 15 years old, and the middle son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I have two siblings, an older brother; James, and a younger sister; Lily. I started dieting when I was ten years old, I still had 'puppy fat' back then and I wanted it all gone when I was teased one day for being called fat. Those words drove me to start losing weight. I only knew of one way to get rid of it then, and that was exercise and dieting. I literally cut all of my food in half. I cut out all fatty foods, and carbs. I didn't start lifting until a year later when I was eleven, so I added protein only. I only ate on small portions and that was it.

Healer Muller said that I can write in this journal about anything I want. So to start off.

I am Anorexic, there I have confessed it. Healer Muller said that confession when you have an Eating Disorder is the first step to recovery.

Today was my first day here. I am bunking with another guy who is a week ahead of me. He is also 15; he is a pretty great guy. His name Andrew, and he is Anorexic just like me, and just like me, he worked his body hard to gain muscle. Today, Healer Muller evaluated me, basically he checked my weight; 85 pounds, and my height; 5 foot 8 inches tall. I have learned that my Anorexia is also my enemy, and I will need all the help and self-control I can get. I hope he is right. I hope I can beat this thing. I have decided to name my Anorexia; Sev. I was going to call it my middle name; Severus, but I decided against it. Sev sounds better as a nickname. Healer Muller liked my nickname for it as well. We have group meetings daily after lunch, I hope it goes well.

Day one; part 2.

It is the end of my first day. It went pretty well. After lunch was my first ever group meeting. I met a great bunch of guys, there were twenty in all, and they were all different ages. They all range from 14 to 19. That is all of the teenage guys, some just started, some are nearly recovered. Everyone has a story on why they are here, the majority of people who are here is from family interventions. The food here is pretty good, not as good as my grandma, but still good. It was hard to eat the food though, I felt full after a few bites of the sandwich, according to the others, that is normal for a lot of Anorexics. Healer Muller thinks that in a month or two I should start being able to eat more food. Maybe not a lot but at least more than what I am doing. The cafeteria here is huge, and I mean HUGE. It is almost as big as the Great Hall itself. All the people in hospital is there, all in one huge room.

My room here is not to bad, one side of the room is mine, the other side is Andrew's. There is a twin size bed, a desk, and a closet. My closet is small, but it can fit a month's worth of clothes inside. There is a bathroom that links to another room. Four guys share that bathroom. That will be interesting. So I have to keep all of my bathroom stuff in my room so I won't lose any of it.

This is my home for the next four months now.

Al—

Day two

I am back. Today was my second day at St. Bennings. I spent half the day with Healer Muller, all he did was listen to me. He asked when I started dieting and he didn't seem surprised whenb I said I was ten when I started. He asked a whole bunch of questions like,

When did I start dieting? 'I was ten, a bunch of people were saying I was fat. It got to me finally and that was when I stopped eating carbs and fats. I lost a good bit of weight from that.'

When did I start lifting? 'I seen magazines where there were guys who buff on the cover and I wanted to look like that.'

How do I feel when I exercise? 'I love doing it; it is a big deal to me.'

How often do I do it? 'Every day and all day if I can.'

Do I find it normal? 'I thought it was normal, it was what I thought was ok to do.'

Questions like that were what he asked. He seemed interested in what I said the whole time, he never seemed bored. He even made it interesting like he wanted me to demonstrate what I did when I exercise. He also wanted to see how much I eat and what I did with the food I didn't eat. I guess that is why he was highly qualified for me to see him. I do hope that he will not tell my mum and dad about me hiding the food and chunking it in the trash when they were not looking. I am rather surmised he never raised his voice or asked what I was thinking for throwing away the food and lying to my parents.

…

**Healer Anthony Muller notes:**

Patient name: Albus Severus Potter. Patient Age: 15, Patient Gender: Male.

Patient note: Anorexic, wants to build muscle mass.

Weight: 85 pounds. Height: 5 foot 8 inches. (Side note: He is severely underweight for a male his age. Hopefully we can get him back into the triple digit by the time he leaves.)

Albus has struggled with Anorexia since he was 10 or 11. Started with him being bullied at the age 10. He began working out and cutting out carbs and fatty foods all together. When he was 11, he began using weights as a means to gain muscle, gaining inspiration after looking at a magazine. Eventually, after a few years, he went to not eating at all. He now works out daily nonstop (this is the deadly part of his case, but not uncommon). He had to be hospitalized last summer, had to be tube fed until he could eat whole foods. He went back to his old self of not eating after getting out of the hospital. He said it was hard for him to eat whole food and that he felt full. He is obsessed with working out daily. (Side note: I hope to help him break this habit. To help him cut back). This method of work out is not healthy.

He has shown me what workouts he does:

Pull ups, pushups, run for 7 to 8 miles, practices football for 2 hours or more a day, and lifts weights. He does all sorts of work outs daily. Leg lifts; chin ups; squats, etc… (I want to tell him that he does not have to do all of these in one day. There is a lot that I need to tell him. That will be in another session though.) he got down on his hands and knees and showed me. He admitted to me during the meeting that he did that because he was getting restless.

Albus spoke during our first group meeting with him. He was shy though, but at least he spoke without much force. No one gave him a hard time as he spoke, and he never gave any one trouble when it was someone else's turn to speak. His first group meeting went rather well.

His case is pretty common case, and I am confident that I will help him get through this during his stay here. By the end of the stay, I hope to have him in the 100's. But there is no time to be over confident about this, every case is different, all I want is for him to turn this into a positive outcome. I hope I can bring that to him. He mentioned in the group meeting that he has to leave class and go to the bathroom just do some sort of work out (pull ups, pushups, run in place) in the bathroom, at almost every class period because he has the urge to move.

Healer Muller—

Harry and Ginny both were seated at the desk of Healer Muller at the hospital. He was the Head healer at St. Bennings Research Center in London, he was highly recommended by the staff at St. Mungo's. So far they liked the man, and Albus seemed to get like him as well. That was important for the two parents.

"… Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we have an excellent Eating Disorder division here," Healer Muller said. "Our adolescent ward is built for young adults such as your son, and he will be with other young men who facing the same Eating Disorder he is going through. We have a few young men who have Anorexia here. Albus will fit in fine here." The healer had a smile on his face, he had a kind expression.

"What will happen during his stay?" Ginny asked, she had a ton of things she wanted to ask the healer. "I mean… how will you help him?"

Healer Muller nodded at the question.

"We will evaluate him, see where his anorexia started," healer Muller told them. "We will help him realize that he has a problem and what he is doing will one day hurt him. We will help him eat right and when he should and should not exercise. We will help him realize that he does not need to exercise as much as he does… I do believe we can help him. He is not the first teenage male to go through this."

"How long will it take him to get cured?" Harry asked.

"Albus will cured Mr. Potter," healer Muller said, folding his hands on the desk.

"So what will you do to help cure him?" Ginny asked before Harry could speak.

"We will treat him, help him through it," healer Muller said. "We give him the inner strength to help him realize that he can beat Anorexia."

"Healer Muller," Harry said. "Will he be allowed to contact his friends?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, we have an owl service here that he can use," healer Muller said. "They can send an owl to him here as well."

"Will we be able to visit him here?" Ginny asked this time.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, you can visit him on the weekends, but he is not allowed to leave the grounds of the hospital." Healer Muller said to them. "Any more questions I can answer?"

"No thank you," Ginny said. "I have a ton of them but…. I don't know where to start."

"You can owl them any time you like," Muller said.

"Thank you for your time healer Muller," Harry said standing up and he shook the healers hand.

**AN: I do hope you all like this. **

**Feel free to comment. **

**The end of chapter 1.**


	2. Day 3

**AN: I want to say thanks to: KekuleSalvador. Thanks again for the help you gave me.**

**Journal of an Anorexic chapter 2**

Day 3: Today I was assigned a dietician, he told me all about portion sizes and why it is important to eat right. Personally I don't understand why it should be important at all, it's not like I am going after seconds at meal time like some people I know (like my brother for example). Hell I never even knew that there is supposed to be certain portion sizes at meal time. As a teenager he said I am supposed to have more calories than a regular adult, like two thousand two hundred calories to three thousand two hundred calories a day, I hardly doubt I need more than that high amount. Any who, I will be seeing this dietician weekly just about. He will help me plan my daily meals while I am here, since I have ED I will need to start small, and then start eating more and more… Secretly I hope this works, but yet I am afraid that it won't… if that makes any sense. What if I go back to my old ways? It is frustrating because I want to get better but yet I don't want to gain weight. I saw Healer Muller today during lunch, he was at a table where the other healers where, he had a lot… I mean A LOT of food on his plate; I can't even imagine eating all of that food that he had on his plate. The weird part was, I felt like I was missing out, but yet I felt full and disgusted that I actually ate an apple for lunch.

I am making friends here… and enemies. The guys in the same ward I am in are pretty great, we all share the same thing; ED. Some are crankier than others. I know I can't say anything on being cranky because I know I can be; mum and dad have told me that plenty of times. I am surprised to see one guy there from school; Scorpius Malfoy. He also has anorexia, just like me. He has been at St. Bennings for a month now, and he is surprisingly pretty cool. He isn't as bad as James and Rose thinks he is. They believe he is just like his dad; Draco Malfoy. In my opinion, he is pretty cool. He is laid back and an all-around good guy without a mean bone in his body. I can't say anything bad about him really; there is nothing to say that is negative about him. So far we seem to be getting along ok.

Today I went down to the weight room of the center with Healer Muller and some of the other guys including Scoprius went as well. The weight room here is HUGE, and I mean huge, it can fit three classrooms from Hogwarts easily. I went running on one of the treadmills and after a while I got really tired. I hate those damn tired spells I get from a work out; luckily I reached seven miles when I finally stopped. Healer Muller seemed to have been studying me while I was running, he think he was impressed that I could run that far. I learned years ago to ignore the pain in my legs as I run; I also know how to push myself farther even when I am tired. It is far easier to say than it is to be done, believe me on that.

The bad apart about living with other guys around my age is the testosterone levels are high. We can all have a good time talking about what Quidditch teams we like and then BOOM, an argument erupts more quicker than a finger snaps all because one likes the Chudley Cannons and another likes the Holly Head Harpies. Why anyone likes the Chudley Cannons is beyond my mind, they haven't won a game in years! That is saying how bad they really are. Speaking of the guys, I found out that we were all given a journal. They all have different looking journals so no one can grab the wrong one by accident.

…

Day 3 Part 2

One an end note of today, I can say that being an Anorexic has not been easy on me. Wanting to be fit and all was not really on my only reason. I mean, it takes a lot to do what I do. It has not been easy to ignore the pain in my legs as I run, and then play football in park straight after. Being called fat when I was younger was _a_ reason, but… Healer Muller told me that anxiety is normal. I guess the anxiety of wanting to be noticed, wanting to be different, and having low self-esteem can be a good reason as to why I have Anorexia. I guess that explains the extra acne.

…

Healer Muller notes continued…

Albus Potter was assigned a dietician today, and I will continue to council him for the duration of his stay. The dietician is Marvin Jamison, he is a great Dietician and he has helped many others before Albus. I am trying to get down to the root of his Anorexia; hopefully I can pull it out of him soon. I am not sure how much the Dietician got through to Albus, I don't believe he understands what Melvin Jamison is telling him yet.

I took Albus down to the weight room of St. Bennings and he ran seven miles this afternoon. About half way through the seven mile run I noticed that he was getting tired, but he kept on running. I wanted to intervene but he had stated that he did this all time. I will like to bring this need of exercise down a bit. He can benefit from a seven mile run, but there is no need in adding all the other things that he does. After his run, he seemed snappy and irritable. He got angry at me when I asked if he wanted anything to drink.


	3. ch3 day 7

**Thank you KekuleSalvador for the help you gave me on Anorexia. I can't thank you enough for that. **

**Healer Anthony Muller Notes: **

Patient name: Albus Severus Potter. Patient Age: 15, Patient Gender: Male.

Today has been week since Albus Potter first came to St. Bennings, and so far not much changes in his habits. Today, I have had a one on one counseling session with him. I have gave him his first homework assignment; no working out. I know this will not be easy for him to do but it will benefit him in the long run.

Today, Albus Potter had told me something interesting during the session. Ever sense he first lost weight when he was younger, he has had an obsession with being fit. Even with food, he would only eat certain foods and that was it. He told me that he looked up all the fat and carb contents on all the food in the house, staying away from foods that were high in fat and carbs. He made a list of everything that acceptable for him to eat when he was at school and he stuck by that list for a while. He said that he liked seeing the weight melt off at first, but another part of him was not happy. I told Albus this was anxiety, that is was building up. I find this fact particularly interesting; this is one step closer to helping him.

During the session, I told Albus about no working out as his homework assignment for me. He wasn't really happy to hear it, and like most others, he did become disturbed. There was this scared look in his face, like he had no idea what would happen. I know this will seem like torture to him, but I think things will work out just fine since he will have friends around him. Like most if these cases, I am prepared for outbursts from him. All the pent up energy that he can muster, will more than likely resolve to yelling on his part. I will be more than surprised if I didn't hear yelling from. Even though I have known young Potter for a week, I do know that he can get testy if provoked, so I am prepared for more episodes from him. I have all the personnel known about his no workout assignment, and they will help keep an eye on him so he will not be tempted.

This evening we had a group session about 'starvation high' where you'll feel light headed and have a lot of restless energy. When it was Albus's turn to talk, he talked about how he got them pretty often. He would withdraw himself from everyone and shutdown, making excuses to be by himself. Other times he would get irritated at anything, he would get real emotional for no reason. I am pretty proud of him for talking about it, I think he felt better about talking his experiences. To get it off his chest.

When I saw him exercising the other day, he almost collapsed from exhaustion from it. I hope to get him to realize how dangerous that is, to get him to cut back to where he doesn't feel the need to keep on all day. That kind of work is big work on the body, and if you are anorexic it is even more dangerous.

Healer Muller –

Day 7.

I have not written in a while, but I have been busy so that is my excuse. What is yours? ….. None, I thought so. HAHAHA!

There are Professor's here who teaches all of us along with the girls at St. Bennings. They are teaching us Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, History of Magic, and etcetera. There is a Professor for each subject, like at Hogwarts. They pass out the assignment and help us individually. We are pared by year at a table, and there are seven long tables in all. At my table, I am pared with three guys, one of them is my roommate; Andrew, they are in the same ward I am in and about seven girls. I don't know how they get from table to table but they do it.

Helear Muller has given me my first ever homework assignment, and can you guess what that is? No working out! Yupp that is right, no working out, hard to believe huh? I don't know if it is possible. He said it is will help my Anorexia, and I know he is right, but yet I feel like it is bogus. What does he know, right? He said it will be hard, especially at first, but I can do it. I just need to use my inner power. He told me that I need to distract myself when I feel the urge to move. Like write in my journal, talk, play wizard chess, exploding snap, or something like that to get my mind off if it. He did say that flying will not be the best option. I have to agree with him there. I will probably fall off without thinking about it. He explained that this is why having a support group is best. If one guy falls, the others help to bring him back up.

Today on day 7, we had a group session where Healer Muller asked us about something called starvation high. He explained that it is where you become light headed and you have restless energy. I am not sure how many times I have felt like that. I do remember one particular time during last year, it was a Saturday, and I wanted to be alone, I had a numbing feeling inside that I could not pinpoint or explain why. I felt withdrawn from everyone, including my family, they felt really annoying to me. Besides feeling withdrawn from them, I wanted to be cut off from them to. My older brother James, being the prick that he is, kept asking 'hey Al, are you?' or 'Do you want to see the nurse?' or 'Can I get you something?'. I don't think he understood me when I told him I wanted to be alone and that he didn't need to be by me like a little kid (James is a real thick headed person who is really stubborn). I don't know why, but I just snapped at that moment. I used what dad called a 'sailors mouth', using a mix of foul muggle and wizard language. It felt good to say that to be honest but of course, damn guilt just had to set in. I hate guilt. Did I mention I hate that feeling? Well it sucks. Healer Muller said that it is all a bundle of nerves. I guess I can believe that. I mean, it does make sense on why I acted like that. I guess I was just one big bottle of nerves.

For more things going on at St. Bennings, I am getting used to being here. Sure I get irritated every now and then, especially my roommate Andrew. He has a temper as well, which he showed me full blast today. One minute we were cool, and relaxing at the table, the next minute, Andrew is irritated at me because he didn't like my answer on our charms homework. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, but he eventually did. He even apologized for his outburst. Being the person I am, I accepted it. Which I would have anyway. Speaking if irrational behavior, it happens to us all. I noticed that each one here has that moment; some have it more than others.

This week I got my first letter from James and Lily. Hogwarts is going well for them both, and I am secretly jealous that they get to be at school, while I am here. I wanted to tell Scorpius that he was lucky that he didn't have siblings, but I thought better of it. I didn't want to upset him, besides, I am sure he feels jealous towards his friends too because they are back at Hogwarts.

As for my friends, I got a letter from one of them; Alice Longbottom, she says she misses me and wishes I was back at Hogwarts. She misses my company apparently, and I must admit I miss her too, but not romantically. She told me all that was happening at Hogwarts; how dreadful History of Magic, and that Professor Binns made a personal record of making all the class so bored that they all fell asleep in ten minutes. I cannot believe I missed that, I wish I was there to have seen a record breaker for Professor Binns. The last record was half an hour, now it is broken to ten minutes. It must have been boring as hell. More boring than usual, which is saying a lot.

I will be replying to their letters soon.

Anyway, I must be off, time for bed.

Al—

James Potter was outside, near the black lake. He was skipping rocks along the water edge.

"Hey James," Lily Potter said. James didn't turn to see his sister. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine Lil's" James said, thrusting another smooth rock, watching it skim and skip the surface.

"Thinking about Al?" she asked. Lily didn't need to be psychic to know that James was wondering about their brother. They both were worried about him. Everybody was worried about him.

"I just don't understand it," James said finally said after a moment of silence. "We should have sent him there sooner."

"I don't think any of us knew how bad he was getting," Lily said, she stood next to James, as he looked out at the black lake.

"But we were warned… that little—he should have known better than to continue," James said. "Those healers told him he was near death if he continued… then blew away all of their work to get him healthy!" James threw the last three rocks in the water. Making big circular waves in the water.

"James don't blame yourself, Albus is getting the help he needs," Lily said. She knew James was blaminhg himself for not saying something sooner. She could tell that James thought it was his fault. "Mum and dad don't blam you, and neither does anyone else. He is at St, Bennings now, and he will be healthy again by the time he gets out."

James ponderd what Lily said. What she said made sense, but he didn't believe her entirely. "I hope your right, I hope he gets better, but I will believe it entirely when I see him. See you at diner."

Lily watcher her eldest brother leave, watching him go back up to the castle.

"Lily, hey Lily," it was Alice Longbottom. The blond hair Gryffindor girl who was the same year as Albus. She was his best friend at school.

"Hey Alice," Lily said. Alice stopped in front of Lily.

"Any word from Albus?" Alice asked, Lily shook her head, her red pony tail flew at her head movement.

"Damn it," Alice said.

"He hadn't written back for you either?" Lily asked, Alice shook her head in response before speaking.

"Not a word," she replied.

"I am sure he will write soon," Lily said.

"Im sure you are right, there ae probably many reasons he hadn't written back," Alice said looking at Lily.

"He wasn't allowed to take his owl with him," Lily said. St. Bennings Research Center didn't allow patients to bring their owls or any type of pet in; they all had to use the hospitals owls to send mail. "He will probably send one as fast as he can."

"I hope you are right Lily," Alice said.

…

**AN: End of chapter 3, the first week at St. Bennings. I like how this chapter turned out. As you can tell, the chapters will be either long or short. If I need to add something let me know.**

**Feel free to comment. All comments are welcome. **


	4. Day 14 and 15

**Thanks to all of my readers, reviews, and followers. I hope you all like this chapter. I know this chapter is short. And I do apologize or that.**

Day 14,

This is my second week at St. Bennings and as always, they keep me pretty busy here with tutoring sessions.

If I may say, I think I am literally going insane. I was instructed not to work out for the remainder of my stay here. It was just a bunch of pretty words to me, until reality set in. I thought I can do it, but I was wrong. It is hard and stressful. I really think this is the reason I have acne problems. Anything to add to the list that Sev (my ED name) has done to me.

How the bloody hell am I going to survive this? I have never gone one full day without some sort of work out. Now they are asking me to go my entire stay here without working out.

No working out AT ALL! That means I ca not do anything that equals to working out. I can't run, or do any activity like that. To be frank, it sucks.

Two days ago (day 12), I was feeling really restless, and I mean really restless. I thought I would explode because I am used to moving so much (despite the fact that it wares me out to exhaustion), I guess you can say that Sev got the better of me. I snuck down to the gym and I didn't get caught until the damn staff at the gym caught me coming down, don't think I didn't pick a fight because I sure as hell tried. It was more of arguing than a physical confrontation to be honest but that was because that healer could squash me like a spider. I now advise anyone not to get on the bad side of a healer. I was of course sent back up to the ward and sat in Healer Muller's office for two whole hours. He didn't seem upset with me or anything; I was expecting to hear a lecture that never came. This was the same day that I realized how severe ED's can be.

I realize that the world see's Sev more than it does me, and it scares me. I must admit that drives me crazy. I want to be just 'Albus' not 'Sev and Albus, the anorexic' kid at Hogwarts.

Healer Muller informed me that my family wants me to get better, and I have to admit that I want to get better to. But that means doing everything he says to do. I have all the support I need here, like all the guys here, and the staff.

I am hoping that I can count on Scorp and the rest of the guys to help me. I find it hard on not working out, it feels weird to me. It is hard to explain the feeling. What I do know is that I feels weird, and it feels like I have enough energy for me to run from Hgwarts to the United States and back again in one day.

On to more of a serious note, I got a letter from James, and he gave me all the 4-1-1 on Hogwarts and the family. He says that the family misses me and they all hope I get better soon. He says that Lily has a new boyfriend and that he is a Ravenclaw in my year named Roger Davis. James wants to put Roger in his place and I wish I was there to help. Interrogating younger sisters boyfriends is what older brothers do best, and it is pretty fun knowing that they are scared of you. I will repeat this again, I really, really, really wish that I was with James, and helping him make Roger fear us if he ever broke Lily's heart. It will be more fun than being in a Quidditch match. Mwahahahah!

End of day 12.

Day 15

Today I had a meltdown of sorts. I was with Scorp doing some homework in the lounge, and I was having the urge to work out but I know I can't go down to the gym. I wanted to move, and then I don't know what happened, I just snapped when Scorp asked me a question on potions. I literally chewed his head off, using every curse word I know and I really don't know why I did it, he told me later that he would have punched me in the face until he remembered that it is a side effect. It just happened and I felt bad afterwards. Being a guy made it hard to apologize but after two hours and when we were at diner I finally did apologize. I told Scorp that I don't know why I done it and I felt bad about yelling at him.

I know I can have a temper, my parents informed me of that plenty of times, and I do hope that I don't go chewing off scorp's head or anyone elses head.

_**Healer Muller notes**_

Albus S. Potter, decided to go down to the gym today (the staff in the gym brought him up. They informed me that he argued with them for twenty minutes before they bought him up), and I actually suspected that one day he would go to the gym to work out. I told him that I wasn't really mad at him and I am actually not mad at him at all. I told him that it is not unusual for one to stray off the path.

It is usual to happen, and it happens to everyone, but what the most important part is that you get back on the path. I did tell him that he has all the support right here. We are all cheering for him in some form or another. I have all faith in Albus Potter and I know he will get better.

Healer Anthony Muller


End file.
